


Dear Theodosia

by Philip_The_Poet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Theo are proud parents now, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, New Parents, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, i hope this is as cute as i thought it was, some str8s i can toler8, the Theodosias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philip_The_Poet/pseuds/Philip_The_Poet
Summary: A look into Aaron Burr and Theodosia's first hour or so of being parents, feat. Emotional and Proud Burr.





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inaccuracies about, like, hospital procedures for babies. I just kinda wrote this at random and I hope it's enjoyable! :)

"Doing okay?"

Theodosia shifted her head on the pillow, tilting her neck to look at Aaron. "I feel... Good."

"Mm," Aaron smiled with a blissful sort of hum. He glanced around the room, taking in the decor for what may have been the hundredth time. The simplicity of it was a hallmark of hospital rooms— off-white walls, a floral themed calendar, a window by the bed, a few chairs, and a smattering of medical equipment were all the room had to offer. All the same, Aaron doubted he would forget this place.

He was a father now. It hadn't sunk in yet, but it was true. And it was here.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Aaron turned his attention back to Theodosia. "The doctor said she'd be fine." The smile crept back onto half his face. "When they come into the world, they're supposed to cry. I read somewhere it means they're healthy."

"Hmm," Theo closed her eyes, "I think so."

Aaron scooted closer to the edge of the stiff chair he had perched in, gently reaching for Theo's hand where it rested atop the bedsheets. He laced their fingers together and breathed out a thoughtful laugh. "It still broke my heart, huh?"

Theodosia grinned as widely as she could manage. "Yeah."

The quiet in the room was a refreshing change. For nearly a day, Theodosia's bedside had been crowded with doctors and nurses and midwives, and the tension had been incessant. Aaron had figured it would be stressful, sure, but the fact that it was such an _ordeal_ was something he had not discovered until it happened. At the moment, there were almost certainly nurses on guard and doctors ready to follow up on Theodosia, but the moment of blissful privacy and calm was, thankfully, in stark contrast to the chaos that had ensued just before.

And chaos was the perfect word to describe it.

Aaron had stayed in the room the whole time, doing anything he could to help and, frankly, just being awed. Theodosia had always had his respect, but _damn_. She was resilient. Perhaps it was an odd thought, but, hypothetically, Aaron wasn't quite sure if he had it in him to bring a child into the world.

Theodosia gave him a new reason every day to be amazed and astonished.

Aaron squeezed her hand gently. "I'm so proud of you."

Theodosia tipped her head back again to rest her neck. She smiled softly and squeezed Aaron's hand back.

"You blow me away," Burr continued quietly. There were few occasions on which he was not smiling, but there were even fewer occasions on which he smiled quite like this. "I love you."

"Sap," Theodosia teased. Her tone softened. "I love you, too."

Aaron looked down at their hands for a moment. She must have been tired— hell, she must have been exhausted.

Theodosia coughed.

"You alright?"

She nodded, clearing her throat and holding tighter to Aaron's hand. "Could you— could you get me water, actually? Please?"

Burr hesitated. If anything happened... "There are nurses on call, if..."

Through her fatigue, Theo shot Aaron a jokingly unimpressed look. "We aren't paying for no nurses to be on call, honey." She cracked a smile again, letting go of his hand. "I'll be fine."

Aaron crossed his arms and considered this for a moment before nodding obediently, standing up from his chair, and crossing to the door. He planted a hand on the doorknob. "I'll be right back."

The door clicked shut behind him.

The hallways of the hospital were fairly well-lit, skylights letting natural light flow down every few feet. The tiles were polished and the feeling in the air was purely sterile— Aaron's shoes squeaked against the floor as he made his way down the hall in search of an employee.

The first hospital worker he happened upon was a young man looking to be in his twenties; his face was dotted with freckles and his curls were pulled back into a ponytail, but the frizz and wisps that hung out in a few spots suggested he had been working a long shift. Aaron lifted a hand in a nonintrusive sort of greeting.

"Excuse me," he caught the man's attention, "If you're not busy, could I ask a favor?"

The nurse— Aaron assumed he was a nurse —smiled easily. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"My wife's recovering from labor," Aaron gestured back over his shoulder in the direction of her room, "I just need to get her some water. Is there any way—"

"Oh, don't sweat it," the nurse nodded. "I'll get some for you. I'll just meet you back here with it?"

"That's perfect." Aaron smiled politely. "Thank you."

The nurse pivoted and walked off down another hallway, leaving Burr to wait against the wall.

The hallway was quiet aside from the distant hustle and bustle of the hospital. Burr closed his eyes for a moment.

He was a father now.

It was unreal, to be sure. He was a father, Theodosia was a mother, and they had a daughter. A daughter! Aaron could barely believe it; even after months of waiting for it and after the child being born that day, it still didn't seem like his life. It was like watching a television show and seeing someone else go through the motions.

But damn.

He was a father now.

When Aaron opened his eyes again, the freckled nurse was heading back his way with a paper cup in hand and a purposeful strut to his stride.

"Got it for you," he grinned, handing Aaron the cup.

"Thank you," Burr smiled back.

The nurse stuck out a hand. "John, by the way."

Aaron shook it cordially. "Aaron Burr."

"Sir," John nodded, starting on his way in the opposite direction with a friendly wave, "Good luck to your family."

"Thank you."

Aaron smiled down at the paper cup and turned to walk back to Theodosia. It was a short walk; he passed a few doors and the turnoff for another hallway before reaching room 783 and knocking lightly on the door. He turned the knob, slipping back in as carefully as he could.

Theodosia smiled once she saw who had arrived. "Look who's back."

"I brought your water," Aaron grinned in return, "Everything okay?"

Theo stretched her arms, throwing them up over her head. "Everything's just as you left it."

"Here," Aaron gingerly took a seat in the chair at her bedside, right where he'd sat earlier. He took her hand and gently slid the cup into her grasp. "Good?"

Theo nodded, bringing the water to her lips.

Aaron leaned his chin on his free hand.

They were parents now.

Aaron wondered how much longer they would have to wait until the baby was brought back to the room. He wondered what she'd look like, wrapped in a blanket, eyes wide in awe at the unyielding newness of everything in sight. His daughter— _his daughter_ —was beautiful even when she cried, though. Aaron sighed.

When she grew up, would she resemble Aaron or Theo more closely? Would she have Aaron's placidity? Would she have Theo's spirit? Would he take her out for ice cream? Would Theo help her with her homework? Would she be happy?

Aaron watched Theodosia.

His wife.

The mother of his daughter.

His love.

Burr had never felt luckier.

"Theo?"

"Mm hmm?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "I don't know if you... Um... Have any name ideas yet."

Theodosia looked at him curiously. "No, I didn't have a good one yet."

Aaron took a deep breath. _Okay. So. We're doing this_. "I was thinking."

Theo nodded patiently.

"Our daughter," Aaron's eyes widened with wonder at saying the words aloud, "Is going to be... So... Strong. And smart. And beautiful, and kind, and brilliant."

Theodosia blinked, glancing down at her cup. She seemed to collect herself.

"I just know it. And," Aaron sighed, "I only know one person who's gonna be able to match her in _any_ of those qualities."

Theodosia looked back at her husband with a light smile. "Yes?"

"You."

Theo's smile faded into surprise. She said nothing.

"Please," Aaron continued softly, "I think we should name her Theodosia."

Theo blinked uncertainly. "And... Have her be 'Theodosia Junior'? I... Do you really...?"

"With her, we'll lay a strong enough foundation for her to be proud." Burr spoke slowly, his voice solemn. "Theo, she deserves this, you know? I want to give her this."

Theodosia stared at her cup in thought.

Aaron's hand on hers was even gentler than before. "Please."

Theo glanced up at him— she held her breath, pursing her lips to the side in contemplation. After a moment, she exhaled, closing her eyes and sitting up slowly. "Okay."

Aaron broke into a chuckle. "'Okay'?"

Theo opened her eyes again and grinned. "Okay." A laugh overcame her, however, and within a moment, she and Burr were joined both at the hand and by a fit of laughter. Maybe it was relief. Maybe it was joy. Maybe it was some new emotion they had never experienced before.

The first to recover, Theodosia sighed and propped herself up on the heel of her free hand. "She has your eyes."

Aaron met Theodosia's eyes with a smile that made the creases by his eyes fold deeper. "She has her mother's name." He brought Theo's knuckles to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her hand.

There was a knock at the door.

Aaron looked up, tightening his grip on Theo's hand as the door opened to reveal one of the doctors that had been present earlier.

She was not alone.

Aaron's hand raised numbly to his mouth, and Theodosia's eyes widened beside him.

"Mrs. Burr, Mr. Burr," the doctor smiled, greeting both with a nod, "She's perfectly healthy and ready to see you."

The infant in her arms was wrapped in a periwinkle blanket, fast asleep already.  
  
Something caught in Aaron's throat.

The doctor eased the baby into Theo's arms, where she nestled into the crook of her mother's elbow and leaned against her as if there was nowhere else she had ever belonged.

Tears were beginning to make uneven tracks down Theo's face as she looked down at her daughter. Something inside Aaron swelled— it could have been pride, but that wasn't quite the right word. It was something more, something much more alive and much more human than just pride. It was like completion. It was like an emptiness had been filled that Aaron had not even realized was there until it was gone.

Burr had almost forgotten the doctor was still there. "She's beautiful. Does she have a name?"

"Theodosia." Aaron looked up at her from his seat, his voice cracking. "Spelled just like her mother's name."

"That's a wonderful one," the doctor watched the Theodosias for a moment. "I'll be back in soon. Nurses are always on call if you need anything, and congratulations, again!"

"Thank you," Aaron managed with a smile. The doctor walked out again, shutting the door behind her.

Theodosia looked up at Aaron. Her voice sounded weak, but her tone was filled with unfiltered joy. "I think you should hold her."

Aaron only stared at her. He spoke barely above a whisper. "Please."

Slowly, steadily, Theo passed the sleeping child into Aaron's arms, where she settled against his chest just over his heart.

And that was enough. Burr broke into tears of his own.

There was so much more inside him now. He was a father— his daughter, his beautiful, beautiful baby daughter rested in his arms. His wife, the love of his life, his dearest, Theodosia, was by his side. He was a father. He was a father. He was a father.

Theodosia Burr, junior.

Aaron smiled, his eyes blurred with messy, unkempt tears and pride and emotion. He leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead ever so slightly.

With her, he would build a strong foundation.

He would be here for her.

The way was clear for her to blow them all away.

Someday.

Aaron closed his eyes. He was this girl's father. She would blow them all away.

_Someday_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my stuff before, you'll know I'm a sucker for kudos and (especially) comments. If you're feeling it, drop me a line, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
